My Guardian Angel
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: A young girl with a horrible past tryes her hardest to become a Dragoon. But once she reachs her goal her life becomes hell! Will she find love or suicide? and who is her Guardian Angel?
1. Dreams of a Demon and a Hero

**My Guardian Angel **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross only my oc's.**

**AN: hey everybody. This chapter hasn't changed much. Just fixed the wording some. Also I'm still looking for a beta reader! **

**I was wondering if "reader" would like to do it? Still bugging me that I don't know who you are…you sound familiar…but who are you grrr **

**WARNING: this chapter is kind of gross, blood gore and icky stuff…well not to me, but to some I guess.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Dreams of a Demon and a Hero**

'**Am I dreaming again? I'm in the shadow forest...no wait I swore never to return here unless I must...but here I am...and I'm with my...my family? But no they all died 6 years ago how can this be? I must be dreaming...but I can smell the scent in the air, feel wind on my face and touch the earth beneath me...how can this be a dream?'**

**A young girl at 10 years of age, a few years from a lady in some peoples views, stood beside a 6 foot man carrying a huge broad sword and a...a picnic basket. It was the girl's father. On her other side stood two 5'8ish boys, one only a few years younger than the other both also wielding swords...her older brothers. A few feet behind the girl walked her mother and 7 year old sister. Her mother had a bow in one hand, and her daughters hand in the other while a quiver full of arrows rested on her back. The young girl had a pouch on both hips each holding throwing dagger; she had surprising good aim. The 10-year old girl looks down at her waist there rest her twin scimitars.**

**Her father and mother are both green elements, while the eldest brother is red and the younger yellow, the littlest member of the family is blue and the girl is...white? Yes her element color has always been white.**

**Everyone was completely alert, their eyes constantly scanning their surroundings; nothing could take them by surprise...or could it? A great shape followed the group from above...no one noticed it...except for the little girl with daggers. She pointed up and was about to call for her father when it lunged down on her, pushing her small and frail body into the earth, killing her on impact. When the beast landed it took the mothers arm with it, now unable to use her bow she tried to flee, crying her heart out for her lost child. But she didn't get two steps before the things huge maw closed around her torso, ripping it from her waist, leaving what was left to fall to the ground.**

**Quickly the males rushed in while the other daughter stayed behind waiting for the right moment to use her special attack. But...it never came. The two brothers rushed ahead of their father swords straight in front of them, meaning to skewer the beast, but it failed... The creature, a black/red element, throws the eldest brother in to a tree with a back handed strike and closed its other hand around the remaining boy. Hardly using any strength it crushes the young warrior, drops his body and tries to do the same to the father.**

**But so over come by rage he manages to get a strike, taking off 3 of the beast's fingers and badly tearing its arm. But it wasn't enough; the fiend kills the older man by tearing off his head. Realizing it forgot an enemy, red slit eyes focus on the small girl to afraid to run...but a sword plunges through its right wing, the eldest brother wasn't done yet. A scream of pure terror emits from its wicked mouth and its tail whips out striking the boy across the waist nearly tearing him in half, but in the end still killing him.**

**Looks like the poor girl never got the chance to use her best attack...and never will. In front of her stood a...a demon! 8-feet tall and covered in black scales, standing on two feet like a human but with massive arms and hands like stone, powerful legs and a 5-foot long whip like tail. It had 2 huge 6-foot wide wings covered in spikes and ridges. The wings looked to almost be made of dendorite and out lined in iron, and they probably were. Flaring red slits for eyes, no visible nose and a gaping maw covered in her mother's blood. Around the fiend lay the bodies/remains of her family, one she could have saved had she not been so paralyzed with fear.**

**Slowly, tauntingly the creature walked towards her each second lasting an eternity. The poor girl knew her time was up, she was going to die very soon at the hand of a devil...or...she would have. Suddenly a figure of a boy a handful of years older than her self engaged the creature in battle, but he could not kill it. Muttering words constantly under his breath, a spell he had just learned for banishing fiends. Yelling the last few words he plunges his sword into the creatures crest, a huge portal opens around the two but only takes the demon through, back to its realm of hell.**

**The boy quickly check the bodies to make sure they are not alive and than strides towards the girl.**

"**I'm sorry you had to see all this...but I fear the demon is not dead only banished. He will come for you later, but for now just sleep, all will be fine later." His voice was soothing and his eyes enchanting...before the girl knew what she was doing she was fast a sleep cradled in the arms of her savior.**

**HakuYume sits bolt up right in bed, her hair matted to her face and neck, the single sheet had long ago fell off her bed and some how her window had opened again. Covered in a cold sweat and shaking due to the little clothing she wore, she slowly gets to her feet and closes the cursed window.**

"**Will these dreams ever leave me be?" she whispers into the darkness, "and why tonight of all nights? The night I need the most sleep so I will be ready for tomorrow?"**

**HakuYume looks out the window her bright violet eyes scanning the area and the slowly rising sun.**

"**Huh I guess it is already tomorrow. Might as well get up and dressed...and stop talking to myself again, some one might think I'm insane." Laughing to her self and stretching she quietly walks to the bathroom to clean up, not wanting to wake up the people that lived below her.**

**Once she was done she went back to her room to get dressed, pulling off the stuff she slept in and putting on some fresh underclothes was the first task. Next she pulled on a pair of lose pants so she could breath and some iron chain mail under her T-shirt. She than pulled up her pants legs and attached some kneepads and ankle braces so she won't twist them. Slipping her belt and twin scimitars (otherwise known as a Scimallow) around her waist she was almost done. Grabbing a piece of leather with iron entwined in it she quickly puts her long black and purple streaked hair up in a ponytail.**

"**Oh oops almost forgot my boots." HakuYume looks under her bed until she finds her brothers old boots, thought a size to big they had a lot of sentimental value. That and they had iron between the two leather strips. After pulling on some socks she slides her feet in the boots and laces them up...well fights with them for 20 minutes than laces them up.**

"**Hmm think I got everything," the 16 year old girl than starts naming off thing on her fingers, "boots, socks, braces, knee pads, pants, belt and swords, shirt, chain mail, hairs up...oh my god I almost for got my lucky charm!"**

**The frantic teen runs over to her dresser and starts digging through the stuff on top. "Ah ha!" She than pulls out a chain with a little charm on the end, it's a small sword with a bellflower wrapped around it. 'You're the necklace I woke up with after that horrible day, I think the man who saved me gave it to me...but how can I be sure? I just woke up in my bed and the house was empty...I wonder...how old would that man be now? Maybe 20 not to old but still quiet young.' A blush line appears across the girl's face but she shakes her head, "no, no time for fairy tales now I must get to Viper Manor before it is too late!"**

**HakuYume than runs out of her room, out of her house, than out of Termina. Taking the quickest trail to Viper Manor the girl had never been happier in 6 years.

* * *

**

**Doom Doom Doom! What shall happen next? Who was her savior? When will the demon return? Why is she going to the manor? Keep reading to find out! Also it would be great if you'd review!**

**I didn't really change this chapter too much. Just some grammar, the next one might be a lot different though. Sorry this takes me forever to get up; I have them saved on my school computer and am trying to do them while I work! --;;**


	2. To Viper Manor!

My Guardian Angel 

Chapter 2 Viper Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross only my oc's

heres chapter 2 hope ppl like it...i wish i had a reviewer...at least1...if ur readin this plz review so i no atleast someone is.

* * *

Hakuyume was walking at a brisk pace towards Viper Manor; today they were going to choose 30 new warriors to become Dragoons, an occupation that Hakuyume had wanted since she was a little girl. But very one said she couldn't do it, because she was a girl she would never become a Dragoon. But she will, her mind had been set on it since that day, and she wasn't one to give up now.

'Man I never noticed how long it takes to get to the manor. Yesh they could have made it a bit closer.

Upon arriving Hakuyume looked at the huge front gate, that for once where open for any to enter, which she did, and did so with pride. Looking around the girl saw over 200 men all stretching and checking they weapon of choice. Thought the harder she looked the fewer women she saw, but once she found one she quickly walked over hoping for a conversation.

Once she got closer to the she-warrior she couldn't decide if she was here to fight or give the men who lost a little pleasure afterwards. She wore a mini skirt and a shirt, or was it a bra, that hardly cover the breasts she was gladly showing off. Not a speck of armor on her and the only thing that looked like a weapon on her were the gloves she wore made from solid stone. Gulping back the mental image of getting beaten to death, she turns and walks the other way. Not the kind of person she felt like dealing with at the moment.

Hakuyume once again looks around the front yard of Viper Manor, looking for anyone to talk to. That's when she notices some one is approaching her. He's tall, maybe 5'8, skinny but with solid shoulders, he has light brown/blond hair and sparkling hazelnut eyes. He looks to be around 17, is sure of himself, and is carrying a huge sword in one hand over his shoulder.

"Hiya, names Senshi-hi or Senshi for short, I use mostly fire elements, a large sword is my main weapon and my dream is to become one of the Devas." Senshi-hi looks down at the younger and shorter girl using the usual greeting among the warriors of Termina.

"Hey, names Hakuyume or Yume for short, I use mostly white and some black elements, I only use my Scimallow or in other words Twin Scimitar Swallow, and my dream is to become as strong as I can! Nice to meet you." She politely replies at least some people have manners.

"Cool and nice to meet you as well. You look like a strong warrior and over the next few days a fierce rival. When we both make it into the ranks of the Dragoons perhaps no longer rivals but friends?"

"Sure but if we must square off I am gonna kick your ass so hard!" Yume's eyes shine with the lust for battle along with Senshi's. The two shake hands and Senshi walks away mumbling to his friends

"She'll never become a Dragoon, no female ever will! Mostly not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Quiet!" yelled one of the higher ranked warriors, "everyone get in a line! As in now!"

Quickly and as quietly as possible all the warriors get in to a line reaching horizontally across the lawn of Viper Manor.

"Now anyone who is not prepared for hard day long training, little to no sleep, and lack of food leave now!" no one in the rank moved not even stirred. "Good now an officer will come up to you. You shall answer with sir! Tell them your name, age, weapon and whatever else they ask! Do you all understand?"

A loud a strongly determined "Yes Sir!" rang out through the yard, everyone who was there meant to be there and was not going to leave. A few officers with clipboards and paper walk up to each person and ask the required information.

Hakuyume glances down the line and notices that the officer is approaching, but he passes her by. Clearing her throat she calmly and with out fear says, "Excuse me Sir but I believe you passed me?"

Turning around his eyes flaring with hatred for the she warrior that just interrupted him he says with a voice full of venom.

"Do you think I did not mean to rookie? You could never become a Dragoon! Hell have you ever looked in the mirror lately?"

"Yes Sir I looked in the mirror this morning. And Sir I know for a fact that I could whip you ass in moments!" Hakuyume looks the man in the eye, her orbs also flaring with hatred.

"Is that so..." he trails off

"Hakuyume Sir."

"Hakuyume huh? Well that's a strange name...well rookie step forward and lets see how good you are!" The man walks a few feet from the line of cadets and draws his sword.

'What did I just get my self into?' Yume asks herself 'well lets see...he's a red element and probably has a fair amount if health not to mention healing elements...' quickly going over her element grid Yume walks towards the older man hands rested on the hilts of her swords.

"So Sir shall we be using elements? Fatal blows are a no I'm guessing? Correct Sir?"

"Use what ever you want!" he snaps than runs forward.

(Now I know Chrono Cross has different battle scenes but work with me k?)

Going into a defensive position Yume ducks his first two strikes and steps left to receive a glancing blow to the ribs. 'Man he's for real!' Quickly she draws her twin swords barely missing her opponent when she brings them in front of her hilts together. She than twists the hilts so the lock together becoming her Scimallow.

Yume uses a basic 1 2 3 strike that all land giving her enough to use a level 6 or lower element. But before she has a chance she gets struck in the stomach by his hilt and when she doubles over in pain his knee meets her face causing her to fly backwards into the ground.

"Cadets this is what you call a hot shot! Some one who thinks he can win but doesn't have a chance I hell!"

"I-I'm not done yet!" Yume slowly stands to her feet. A white mist starts to surround her before she yells out Throw Strike (her level 5-tech attack). She quickly untwists her Scimallow and throws one sword at the officer she than runs forward and strike with the other. Easily taking down the officer.

"This my fellow cadets is an ass hole who doesn't believe a woman can be a warrior." She yells loudly to the crowd watching in awe. She than turns around and casts heal on the fallen man. "You Sir might want to get some aid from a healer."

Suddenly the whole crowd erupts in clapping and cheers; none of them would ever dare stand up to an officer. But everything gets silenced when Lord Viper exits the Manor to find out what all the noise was about.

His voice is calm curious and deep when he calls out to Yume, "you there girl with the twin swords what happened here?"

Yume's posture suddenly become straighter and she does an about-turn (turns around), comes to attention and raises her right hand to the corner of her eye in a solute.

"At Ease cadet, just tell me what happened."

"Well Sir this officer was taking info on all the cadets but he passed me by and said I could never be a Dragoon because I am female. I then challenged him to a fight and umm...well...I..." Yume trails off thinking if she told the Lord what she did she'd get in a lot of trouble.

"She kicked his ass Sir!" yells on of the cadets in the line. He looks to be 5'4 has bright blue eyes and bleach blond hair. He's slender in build and has an axe at his side.

"Silence!" snaps Lord Viper turning to face the cadet, "only speak when spoken to be one of the first rules of the Dragoons!"

"Sorry Sir." The boy who's maybe 14 looks towards the ground thinking he messed up big time.

"So you beat him huh?" asks the older man, thinking that was one of his strongest officers and that cadets these days are getting much stronger.

"Yes Sir I did."

"Well than miss..."

"Hakuyume or Yume for short Sir."

"Miss Hakuyume you just passed the trails, come back tomorrow to see if you can become a Dragoon!"

"Really!? Thank you Sir! I'll do my best not to disappoint you!" Yume's violet orbs shine with happiness and youth something that hasn't been there in years.

"Yes you heard me and I'm sure with strength like your you'll do fine!"

Moment's later Hakuyume is walking back towards Termina with the biggest smile on her face; she was one step away from becoming a Dragoon, just one little step. But could she make it?

Later that night Lord Viper is sitting in his room at his desk thinking about the day.

'I pretty much just allowed a female to enter the Dragoons...Hell I know she will become one...if she beat an officer in minutes...I just hope this wont be a repeat of last time...if it is well end up with only 29 new Dragoons in less than a month...'

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2 hope it was good. So what was Viper thinking about and what did he mean? Will Senshi-hi which means fire warrior or something like that in Japanese...what shall happen? Only I no! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! And yes if your wondering the demon will make later appearances. Now if you will please excuse me I have to go make up Yume's element grid for later chapters!

Please review .

Ice Panther signin' out!


	3. Getting Ready to Fight

Chapter 3 Getting Ready for a Fight!

AN: Orignally This chapter was going to be longer but I got a review today from 'Reader', and I just wanna thank you. I'm SO happy you like the fic so this chapter goes out to you! Oh and sry about the lack of action but the next chapter will have lots more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross only my ocs.

Sunlight filtered in to a room lighting up the mess the occupant left behind the night before. Armor, cloths and a few books are scattered across the room along with other unimportant things. The light shines through a crack in the curtains and hits a teenaged girl with black hair right in the eyes causing her to roll over and pull the blankets over her head.

"5 more minutes…" is all she mumbles before falling back to sleep. 20 or so minutes later Hakuyume decides its time to get up, slowly she sits up and her violet orbs blink a few times trying to get rid of the lingering sleep. Stretching she gets up and walks to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

Once she returns to her room she looks out side so she can get a guess as to what time it is. The sun is almost at its highest point. "Hmm its almost noon…" than it hits Yume like a ton of bricks that she had to be at Viper Manor at noon! As fast as the girl can this early in the morning she gets ready and rushes to the Manor just in time to hear an Officer telling everyone to fall into a division of 3 wide and 30 long.

"You 90 were the strongest and the best of yesterdays cadets. But only 30 of you will leave here today as a Dragoon. You will all fight a match to decide if you pass than 2 more to become a Dragoon. Only the 30 strongest among you will reach your goal. When your name is called reply with Sir and tell what your weapon is and your element color."

"Yes Sir!" radiates throughout the ranks

After a few moments of Hakuyume ignoring the officer her name is finally called.

"Hakuyume, T?"

"Sir! My weapon is the Scimallow and my color is White!"

"Scimaloow? What the hell is that?" Asks an officer beside the one calling names, "I know what a Swallow and a Scimitar are but what the hell is a Scimaloow?

"Scimallow Sir! Its two Scimitars the connect at the hilts to become a Swallow."

"Hmmm interesting...anywise next?"

Maybe 20 minutes later the ranks are dismissed and told to relax a bit while the officers decide on who's fighting whom. Yume picks a random spot on the wall across from her and walks over her strides full of pride and determination. She than turns around and leans against the said wall. Mumbling to her self about wanting to kill something she's so bored she closes her eyes and relaxes in the shade of a tree. But…than someone pokes her, so much for a quiet moment.

"Hello." says the voice belonging to the poker; it's kind of familiar.

"Hmmm? Do I know you? Your voice sounds-" Yume opens her violet eyes to see bright blue orbs staring back at her. The boy has sandy-dirty blond hair, a slight tan, and a cross like scar on his left cheek, "…familiar."

"I don't believe I know you? So I doubt you know who I am." A smile lingers across the boy's face and he extends his hand. "Names Glenn."

"Sorry 'bout that." A blush quickly crosses Yume's face but she dismisses it and gives the boys hand a firm shake. "I'm Hakuyume or Yume for short."

Glenn lets go of Yume's hand and leans against the wall beside the younger girl.

"So yah, you a Dragoon or a cadet?" Asks Yume glancing over at Glenn thinking, 'hmmm blondish hair, blue eyes looks strong probably has a nice build…stupid armor…hmmm cutie!'

" Huh oh I'm a Dragoon. I'm a private well over due for a promotion."

"Awesome! Umm…was it hard for you to become a Dragoon?" Yume gives Glenn another side ways glance her eyes only showing a little bit of worry but still enough.

Glenn gives her a reassuring smile and glances up into the sky. "Well my brother was one of the Devas and a strong warrior, so I pretty much spent all my time trying to be just like him. I found it quiet easy to become a Dragoon. But than again it took me years to get that strong. But I'm sure it won't be hard for you."

"You speak of you brother as if he's a part of the past…what happened to him…or would you rather not say." Yume's eyes are filled with sympathy for the boy she just met.

"It's a long story, one I have yet to fully understand…" Glenn looks into the sky again his beautiful eyes void of all emotions.

"Oh…" Yume pauses not sure of what to say…

Than Glenn looks back at her, his eyes bright again and he's smiling, "So why are you trying to become a Dragoon?"

"Well for a couple of reasons really…Everyone says that a female can never be a true warrior, could never become and survive being a Dragoon… I want to prove them all wrong…that and…a little over 6 years ago I promised my father that I would become a strong warrior, be able to defend my self ya know? Not have to rely on others to protect and help me all the time…and even though he died I still plan on keeping that promise…"

"I see…what does your family say about your dream?"

"My family…all died…on the same day as my father…" tears fill Yume's eyes, she doesn't like to cry in front of others but sometimes it can't be stopped.

"Thought I am curious, do not continue if you wish not to…" Glenn stands in front of Yume, rests his hand on her slender shoulder and smiles in a comforting way.

"No, no its ok no point stopping here…" she stare into the older boys eyes remembering her dark past… and her dreams… "I don't remember much but I do remember a demon…and it killed my parents, 2 brothers and little sister…" Yume tries to stop the tears from filling up her violet eyes, but it doesn't work.

"S-sorry I shouldn't be crying." Wiping away the tears Yume looks away from Glenn not wanting him to see she can't stop the flow. But that something unexpected happens, Glenn cups Yume's face in his hand and makes her look him in the eyes.

His voice is calm and smooth, deep yet young, and his hand is slightly rough from constant sword handling, but still in a way smooth. His scent is enchanting. A combination of bellflowers and…blood. For the first time Yume notices how much she is actually attracted to the older boy…man. The man she just meet. "There is no reason you cannot cry, no reason not to show your true emotions. When you become a Dragoon it will be hard because you are new and female…but remember I will always be there for you."

With that Glenn gives Yume one more smile before letting go of her face and walking away, with determined strides.

"RANKS FALL IN!"

Moments later everyone had fallen in like they were told earlier. Every warrior and element specialist alike were all anxious to know who they were fighting, everyone wanted to get the party started!

Than Lord Viper walked into the main yard and looked at the division, a moment later an officer whispered something in his ear, once again he faced the division and began to talk.

"Alright everyone listen up and listen up good. You have all been pared up by your element color, red against blue and so forth. Next round will be totally random, and the round after that the same. Its simple, you lose once your outta here! No if ands or buts! So get ready you have 20 minutes than the first pair will be announced and will square off over there." The officer points over to a make shift 10 by 10 foot arena.

Yume walks away from the crowd and finds a path of sun light where she starts her stretches and a simple breathing exercise her father taught her years ago. She than pauses for five minutes, one in honor or each fallen family member, a habit she developed 3 years ago before battling. It's almost a way of having her family's souls protecting her during each battle, and amazingly it always seemed to work.

-------------

Yes I realize that I am prob rushing things and put into some fluff to early but…I dunno. I'll prob get around to re-writing this chapter sooner than later, I just wanted to update.


	4. Note to readers

Hey everyone,

I was reading over the first couple of chapter and decided they needed to be revamped. Since I have had lot of inspiration to write this lately, and I already have a couple of extra chapters written, I'm gonna clean up the earlier chapters. I've found that Glenn is too OOC, and HakuYume too hyper for how she was originally 'posta act.

Also I am looking for a beta reader since I don't know anyone where I live that likes Chrono Cross.

It shouldn't take me long to get the chapters up, as long as my family leaves me alone so I can listen to KoRn and write.

Well that's all for now, feel free to contact me at anytime, suggestions are loved.

Thanks to all my readers and reviews

Love Ice


End file.
